


Why The Willow Weeps

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Twice One Shots [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: It's a one shot featuring 2/3 of the J-Line.There's feelings involved.





	Why The Willow Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write feelings and stuff but here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy.

A girl sat beside a window, staring out into the distance, twirling a lock of raven hair between her fingers, gnawing on her lip. The sounds of the classroom were nothing more than dull noise not worth paying attention to; as such, the girl paid no heed to the ramblings of her teacher, who had begun class by prattling on about the importance of arithmetic in the natural world. The girl's attention was drawn to a solitary tree, trapped in the muddy, brackish swamp; she felt a connection to this tree, she too was alone, she too was trapped in a never ending cycle of school and etiquette lessons that clung to her psyche like mud caked to the bark of the tree. 

"Miss Myoui, are my lessons boring you or perhaps you have already fully grasped the fundamentals of Applied Physics?" Inquired the teacher

Mina pretended to not hear her teacher's question, focusing all her attention on that tree; she absentmindedly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and continued to stare at the horizon. The teacher, growing aggravated yet wishing to maintain her ladylike demeanour, glided over to her student and asked her once more if she was bored with her lessons. Again, Mina offered no answer; the teacher slammed her book shut and leaned in close to the daydreaming schoolgirl. When Mina moved to brush her hair out of her eyes again, the teacher grabbed her by the wrist and held her hand still.

"I have asked you twice already, Miss Myoui. Are you not being stimulated enough by my lessons?" She hissed "Do not make me ask you a third time, Miss Myoui"

Mina lazily glanced at her trapped wrist and then at the teacher, she gave two slow blinks then opened her mouth to speak but chose not to. Mina locked eyes with her teacher and stared, unblinking; when her teacher's grip slackened on her arm, perhaps shaken by the girl's subtle anger, Mina yanked her arm away and returned to staring at her now favourite tree.

"Miss Myoui, this is the last time I allow you to disrupt this class. Do you have any idea how inconsiderate you are being at this moment? Why, I should-" the teacher paused as a thought entered her head "If it is your wish to be outside, then perhaps that would be best for you to receive an education from that willow out there. Let us pray it is as effective as teacher as I" 

The students and teachers watched on in silence as Mina removed herself from her desk and, without taking any of her belongings with, walked out of the classroom and into the afternoon sun; Mina paused for a moment to bask in the warm sunshine, it felt pleasant against her frigid skin. She straightened out her dress, making sure all the ruffles were in their place, every button in the same orientation, every pleat perfectly straight, she wanted to look presentable for the other girl, before making her way across the muddy lawn towards the lonely willow in the swamp. 

As Mina drew nearer to the tree, she found herself falling in love with each branch, each blemish on the tree's flesh was a beautiful mark to be cherished, it's lack of leaves did not upset her instead she longed to be near the tree until it once more sprouted new life. Mina quickened her pace, wanting so desperately to reach the willow, she knew they shared feelings, she knew they were kindred spirits, even if was nothing more than the lifeless husk of a once glorious tree; she almost broke out into a run when she spotted the girl she had seen from the classroom. Dark hair shone in the sunlight, reflecting honey tones and brass highlights, braided together to form a perfectly crafted bow, complete with silk ribbons, her skin had an ethereal translucency about it, her lithe frame made Mina afraid that a brisk breeze may blow her away; the other girl's dress was stark white, baby pink lace adorned the neck and chest, creating little spirals in the shape of roses, a long, black ribbon hung from her waist, giving the impression that a massive butterfly chose her for a roost and could take flight at any moment. 

With an air of caution veiled as decent, Mina approached the tree, choosing to stop within arm's reach of the girl, she dared not step closer for fear of encroaching on someone else's sanctuary in this harsh world. Mina gazed up at the branches of this, her beloved tree, and felt a movement inside her, a jolt of jealousy caused by the stranger having found this perfect tree before she had. 

"Good afternoon, how do you do?" Asked the girl, who had turned to Mina and curtsied, a long strand of hair falling in her face.

"My apologies for disturbing you madam" replied Mina, who returned the curtsey "My name is Mina Myoui"

"Mina is such a lovely name. I am Lady Sana of the house Minatozaki, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Mina" 

"Lady Minatozaki, if I may ask, how is it that you find yourself by this beautiful tree?" 

"I found myself simply drawn to it in a way I cannot explain" explained Lady Sana "If I am to be honest, I find myself enamoured with this willow in a way most improper"

"I believe I understand what the Lady is referring to. I too felt myself being beckoned to this willow by a force I can only describe as love"

Lady Sana turned back to the tree and ran her hands along its pitted surface, her dainty fingers caressing each dimple and pock mark; Mina watched on, jealousy gnawing at her gut. Mina was taken by surprise when Lady Sana extended a hand to her; Mina took her hand and was pulled nearer to the Lady but, and more importantly, nearer to the tree. 

"This tree is one of a kind, isn't it, Miss Mina?" Asked Lady Sana

"Of all the trees I have ever seen, none have quite impacted me as much as this tree right here" answered Mina

"Perhaps, if it wouldn't inconvenience you, Miss Mina. I would very much like to share a secret with you"

"Some might find it the height of impropriety to share secrets with a stranger. I, however, would be delighted to share something with the Lady"

For a moment, Lady Sana was silent, a look of quiet consideration etched across her features; she took a slight breath before speaking.

"This is my tree. It belongs to me or rather, I to it"

"If I have taken joy away from the Lady by approaching her, then please, accept my humble apology" said Mina, bowing her head

"Do not fret, my dear Miss Mina. I wish to clarify my statement, yet I fear I shall repulse you"

"If it pains you, perhaps it is best to leave it unsaid?"

"Below this tree, right where you stand, I am buried"

Much to the suprise of Lady Sana, Mina did not recoil in horror nor did she question the claim that her new friend was buried beneath her feet. Mina stepped closer to the tree and placed her cheek against it; the tree felt warm, almost alive. 

"How does it come to pass, that I may touch you as though you were physically here?" Asked Mina, cheek still pressed against the tree trunk.

"I cannot explain why I am bound to this Earth and to this tree, but I am glad for it. Although these years have been lonely beyond description, I am overjoyed to the brink of tears that someone as kind as yourself has finally visited me, Miss Mina" said Lady Sana, her voice quivered as she fought back tears.

"In loneliness, I believe we are equals. Always the recipient of abusive language from my classmates for not moulding myself into an identical drone. I am overjoyed to have seen the Lady from my prison"

The two remained silent for what might have been hours as the sun followed along its eternal journey and the sky grew dark, it was Mina who broke the silence with a tearful confession.

"I fear that when I awake in the morning, this would all have been but a dream. I dearly hope for it not to be, I simply couldn't take the heartache of losing a new friend"

"Worry not my sweet, kind-hearted dear, I have been here for many years and I will remain here for many more. Now, before the sun leaves us with its final light, hurry home and dream sweetly. Tomorrow is another day, Miss Mina"

The next day, Mina returned to the tree and couldn't help but spill tears of joy at the sight of her friend; Lady Sana embraced the crying girl, squeezing her tightly to prove that she was in fact there. They spent the day playing word games and singing, Mina recited poetry for Lady Sana, who hung onto every word with bright eyed joy. This became their daily ritual, every day Mina would complete her housework and studies with unprecedented vigor and enthusiasm, causing many to wonder what exactly it was about that willow that sparked such a change in the once bland individual.

Eventually, Mina completed her studies yet still found time to visit her friend; Lady Sana would always be there to greet her with open arms and words of affection. As she became an adult, Mina began to realise that her feelings towards the willow, were directed towards the Lady and always had been.

A day that would always be a cherished memory for Mina, was the day she shared a kiss for the very first time.

She had arrived at the willow in the early afternoon, having completed her work for the day, to find, as usual, Lady Sana waiting for her, her dress as crisp and clean as they day it was bought. Without a word shared between the two, Mina rushed into her Lady's embrace and kissed her, their lips completing the connection between two undeniable soul mates.

"I truly, madly, deeply, with every ounce of me that I am, love you, Sana" 

"And I you" whispered Sana as tears streamed down her face, staining Mina's cheeks 

"You're crying, why?"

"Because, this is something I cannot ask of you. I cannot bind you to this tree and condemn you to a love that cannot be"

"You ask nothing of me. I choose to return to you every day. If this love is damned then damn all of humanity's love"

With Mina's determined declaration, she had forged the two lovers into a whole and with another kiss, sealed their fates for eternity.

Over the coming months, the two lovers met as usual, falling deeper and deeper in love with each passing heartbeat. Time stood still for one half of the lovers and as the months became years and years became decades, that became a fact neither could ignore. With each visit, Sana noticed the signs of age taking hold of Mina, her girlish face matured, her hair dulled and eventually her dark, rich hair turned to silver, her porcelain skin grew older and wrinkled; yet Sana remained youthful, an injustice that gnawed away at her phantom heart. She feared losing the love of her life to time, and worse yet, she feared being left alone once more. The first and only person to see her standing under the tree, wishing for a companion, the woman that Sana loved so much that she wished Mina had never been born with the curse that is a heart capable of love. She waited under that tree every day, daydreaming of the moment she would be able to see her Mina again, falling deeper in love with her every second they spent together. 

Eventually, Mina's visits became less frequent. Those days were the most difficult for Sana. 

One day an aged Mina arrived at the tree, carrying a bouquet of flowers; she set them down against the tree and walked into Sana's arms. Together they held each other for an eternity, neither speaking. The sun sank below the horizon, bathing the lovers in an orange hue. Mina looked into Sana's eyes and cried.

"I love you so so much" Mina whispered

"And I you" 

"I don't want to go, Sana"

"Don't fret my dear. Go home before it gets too dark. Dream sweetly of me. Tomorrow is another day"

They shared a long, lingering kiss before parting ways for the evening. Once Mina had disappeared from sight, Sana took the bouquet and breathed deeply, enjoying her favourite flowers picked by the only person she had ever loved; she found a letter underneath the bouquet, propped up against the tree. 

With trembling hands, Sana read the letter, collapsing in a heap against her tree, sobbing. Written in Mina's flowery script were the words:

"My dearest Sana

You saved me when I didn't know I needed to be saved.   
You loved me even though it was hard  
You filled my life with eternal happiness  
You are my everything.

Know that I have but one regret   
And it is that I must leave you behind one day.

I hope you can forgive me for me so selfish.

 

Yours forever and always

Mina Myoui"

 

Day after day passed without a visit from Mina. The pain in Sana's heart grew more and more, sorrow swallowed her whole and the anguish of a loss too great, tore her to pieces. Sana sat from sunrise to sunset beneath that tree, racked with guilt over her selfish demands from Mina; every day she would read the letter and then reread it a hundred more times. Mina's words never lessened her pain. Sana wished, screamed, begged and prayed that somehow, if it was even possible, that she would die or disappear or never have even existed, yet every morning she would wake up and be trapped by her tree, completely alone. 

On one of those countless, lonely nights, Sana dreamt, for the first time since she awoke under that tree. She dreamt of her life up until she died, she saw her mother and father, smiling at her. It was almost as if she was reliving her life in snippets. Her first day at school, her first horse riding lesson, her father carrying her around on his back; these memories filled her with happiness, but there was one memory that burned brighter than the others. The day she met Mina. 

Her heart burst with joy, just reliving these moments through a dream helped ease the loneliness. Sana was happy, truly happy. Then the dreams ended, and she was left floating in a sea of black, emptiness surrounding her. 

Sana opened her eyes and blinked away the tears, prepared for another day of heartache; absentmindedly, she brushed away hair that had fallen on her face. It took her a moment to realise that the black hair did not belong to her. Sana jolted upright and turned around, searching desperately for something more than dream; then she heard the laugh she had missed for so long.

 

 

"I'm sorry for being away for so long, Sana"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, comment, like, send it to your friends and family.
> 
> I didn't write a horror for once. 
> 
> In the words of my personal hero, London Tipton
> 
> "Yay me!"


End file.
